


Love is Beyond Time

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE ENTIRE GAME!!!! SPOILER FULL!!!! ALSO IF YOU ARE AGAINST SERGE BEING WITH ANYONE BUT KID OR JUST AGAINST M/M RELATIONSHIPS, LEAVE NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	Love is Beyond Time

            He couldn't believe he was doing this. Kid was lying, near death on a bed in Guldove and here he was gallivanting around on a selfish quest for the truth. He hated himself, but there was nothing he could do. Doc had said so himself, all of the hydra were extinct in this world. He had no way of knowing how to go back to his own world. If he had, he'd go there and get the hydra humor the girl needed so badly.

            But he didn't so he chose to continue his quest for a way back home instead. Besides, he had to pay Lynx back for poisoning his newfound friend.

            "Are you going to be all right, Serge?" Glenn asked coming up behind the black haired boy. He heard the story from Macha, he knew all too well the pain of losing someone close. He had lost both his father and brother under mysterious circumstances.

            "Yeah Glenn. I'm just worried about her." They'd been roaming the world for weeks and there had been no news from Doc. Serge was beginning to fear the worst.

            "Do you want to check on her?" The blond knight wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling his neck. "Why don't we go back to Guldove tomorrow? It'll take a while before we figure a way to get past Mt. Pyre."

            "You sure you don't mind?" The black haired boy knew Glenn was anxious to talk to General Viper as he was to get back at Lynx.

            "It wouldn't hurt to see how your friend is doing."

            "Thanks, Glenn."

            "You're welcome, Serge. We'd better get some sleep." With that the two lay down on the single bed, the younger boy nestled in Glenn's arms.

 

*******************************************************************

 

            He cringed when he saw the hatred on his love's face. Couldn't he realize that he wasn't Lynx? Couldn't she? How could any of them, when he could see himself standing next to them, ready to attack. Without warning Kid lunged at him, her dagger poised. He quickly blocked the attack with Lynx's hook. "Kid listen, it's me," he tried to say.

            "Yeah, right. Yer goin' down Lynx!" the blonde girl yelled, this time backing her words up with her Red Pin tech skill.

            "We will not let you do this!" Glenn said striking him with his sword as he dodged most of Kid's daggers.

            "Glenn, please," the cat man pleaded.

            "They won't listen to you,  _Lynx_ ," he heard himself say, emphasizing the fact that he was indeed now the cat man he swore to defeat. "You're going to die here." With that, the now evil version of himself launched the X-strike tech skill he and Glenn had used together so often before.

            "Forgive me, Kid," he whispered, "I love you, Glenn. Always." Closing his eyes, the cat man took out his element grid and selected one of the tech skills hoping it would be enough to end the battle he'd been forced into.

            Thousands upon thousands of shadow cats appeared and flew at his former friends. He tried to call them off but he knew it was too late. The demon cats passed through their bodies as if they were made of paper. Before he knew it, all three of them were lying unconscious on the tower floor. "NOOOOOOO!!!" he roared when he realized he could have very well killed the one person he loved more than anything.

            He rushed over to the knight's body. Kneeling down he frantically searched for a pulse. When he found none, he took his lover's elements out and thanked whatever deity was listening that he had packed a Revive. 'Trust Glenn to come prepared,' he thought with a sad smile. Activating it he, prayed the damage his attack had done wasn't too much to repair.

            A soft white light began to glow over Glenn's body and the cat man heaved a sigh of relief when he felt the life beginning to return to his lover. So worried was he that he failed to notice the girl crawl up behind him. "Die you bastard!" she screamed and plunged the dagger into his back.

            He lay there gasping for breath. Kid had healed herself with a few tablets and a Heal element and was now looming over him, the person that was him standing just slightly behind her, an odd look on his face. Glenn stood away from them, eyeing the cat man warily. "Kid, please..." He tried once more to reason with the hot-tempered girl.

            "Go ahead, Kid. Finish him," 'Serge' said, urging her forward.

            The blonde looked at her dagger then at the cat man lying on the floor, uncertain if that was what she really wanted. She wanted revenge for Sis, but was killing someone really worth it?

            "What's wrong? You've won." The black haired boy continued to push her. Growing impatient, he grabbed her wrist. "Let me do it, then. Give me your dagger. I'll get revenge for Lucca for you."

            The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face 'Serge'. "Hey! How did you know about Lucca?! I never mentioned Lucca's name to you!"

            The cat man watched, frozen as his former self smiled darkly and swiftly stabbed her in the heart. Kid slumped forward into his arms then fell with a loud thump to the floor as the black haired boy let go of her.

            "Serge!" Glenn cried out in disbelief.

            Before any of them knew what was happening, the black haired boy disappeared into thin air along with Kid's body. That was the last he knew before passing out.

 

*************************************************

 

            He was stunned. The man before him was an older copy of the knight who deserted him at Fort Dragonia. He had the same light blond hair, which was kept shorter and neater, the same blue eyes, he even had the same features only there was no scar on his cheek. Seeing Glenn's older brother made the pain of his loss hurt even deeper.

            "Dario!" Riddel shouted in surprise and joy.

            "Do you know this man?" said a middle-aged woman entering the tiny cottage.

            "We were friends," Karsh explained, "What happened to him?"

            The woman told of how he had washed ashore one day several years ago and how he had lost his memory when he had regained consciousness. She had been taking care of him ever since then.

            "Oh Dario, I'm so sorry!" Riddel said, tears flowing from her eyes. Seeing her fiancé alive filled her with happiness, but was also filled with grief when he said that he could not remember her, though her name was familiar to him. The group from Viper Manor chatted with him for a while more, attempting to jog his memory then suddenly the Masamune appeared out of thin air.

            "Dario, don't touch it!" Karsh yelled, but he was a nanosecond too late.

            In a blink of the eye, Dario's hand grasped the hilt of the evil possessed sword. In a brief moment of mental clarity, he said softly, "Riddel, run!"

            They ran out of the house, the knight right behind. Just as quickly, the cat man, Riddel, and Karsh were stopped by the Masamune possessed Dario. 'Please, not again,' "Lynx" thought, remembering with painful clarity how he was forced to fight Glenn at the ancient fort. If he hadn't found that Revive element when he did, his lover would have been dead, he definitely did not want to see another beloved one die.

            Realizing that they had no choice, the three prepared for the worst.

 

******************************************************************

 

            "You okay?" Norris asked as they sailed for Arni. He had seen how the cat man was looking at Dario. He didn't know the details, the Porre commander had guessed that the knight had somehow meant something to his strange and taciturn friend.

            He just stared at the water, not wanting them to see the tears he was fighting back. "Glenn..." he murmured, barely audible above the sound of the waves and wind. 'Where are you? Are you even alive?' Seeing Dario and Riddel reunited made the loss hurt even more. He longed to see his other friends again, especially Glenn and Kid. But mostly Glenn.

            He hated how he looked. He despised being trapped in his enemy's body.  He had begun to think that he'd be Lynx forever, hated and feared by all who met him. He had never stopped thinking of or loving the young knight, but secretly given up hope that his beloved Glenn would ever take him back, even if he did regain his true form.

            "Serge?" Norris asked again, finding it strange to call him by his real name when he was in the so-called double agent's body.

            "Leave Monsieur Lynx be," Harle said, "He has a lot on his mind, n'est-ce pas, cher?" The demonic jester crept closer to the cat man laying her head on his shoulder. He continued to gaze out into space. Harle let out a huff at being ignored, yet again. 'Why do I even bothair?' she thought, before settling back into her seat.

 

********************************************************************

 

            "Serge!" Glenn cried when he saw the black haired boy enter the Termina inn. "I'm so glad you're all right!" The blond embraced him as if he'd vanish into thin air if he let go.

            "Glenn -" Serge attempted to speak.

            'So this is Glenn,' Norris thought watching the friendly reunion. 'No wonder he was holding back in that fight with Dario. It was more than just for Lady Riddel's sake.' Looking at the younger blond, he saw what Serge had seen, a slightly shorter, younger copy of the Knight they'd left at the ruined Viper Manor not so long ago.

            "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

            The black haired boy turned his head away, unable to look his lover in the eye. He had heard and seen what Lynx had done while using his body and name. He was worried that Glenn no longer loved him after what had happened at the other Fort Dragonia oh so long ago.

            The pale blond had surprised him by dragging him into one of the inn’s rooms. Serge once again tried to protest, but the other boy wouldn’t have it. Norris stood there several moments blinking before shrugging it off not to mention feeling a bit sad now that his secret love had finally been reunited with the one he loved. Sighing, the blond Porre commander went about getting a room of his own. It was rather late after all.

 

************************************************************************

 

            Norris woke to the creak of his door opening. He silently reached for his gun, pretending to still be asleep. What he heard was not the stealthy footsteps of a thief or assassin, but those of someone who wasn’t sure of what they were doing or why.

            He decided to ‘wake up’ and rolled over. Sapphire met ocean blue. “Serge?” he asked, confused as to why the black haired boy was now sneaking into his room. He kept his gun hand behind him as a precaution in case it turned out to be Lynx instead.

            “Um…” Serge started, looking down at his bare feet shamefully. “I… I just can’t…” he stammered, unable to get the words out. “It’s… just too… soon.”

            Norris hadn’t been a Porre military spy for no reason. His quick mind was able to figure out what his ‘leader’ had been referring to the sudden reunion with Glenn. “Of course you can stay here, if that’s what you think you need, Serge,” he said.

            The black haired boy gazed nervously at the room’s only bed. The older blond gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s alright Serge. I could switch with you if that’s what you want.”

            “N-No!” he sputtered a little too hastily for his liking. “I-I mean… I-I don’t want…”

            Norris silenced him with a single finger on his lips. “Get to bed Serge,” he ordered, making room for the younger boy on the bed. Serge was about to protest but found himself ushered firmly onto the bed. “You’ll need all your strength if we’re to go to the Sea of Eden tomorrow,” the older blond said.

            Serge said nothing as he let Norris cover them with the blanket, grateful that it was dark enough in there to hide the immense red of his blushing face. It wasn’t that he hadn’t shared a bed before. He just couldn’t help feeling like he was betraying Glenn. He truly did love the pale haired knight, but the guilt of having almost killed his lover and at what Lynx had been doing with his body was just too great to bear. He hadn’t been ready to face Glenn just yet.

 

********************************************************************

 

            “Serge!” Glenn cried as the black haired boy tried to sneak past his lover. “Why did you run out on me like that last night? Did I do something wrong?”

            "Glenn..." Serge said, shamefully.

            The blond knight took one look at his love’s guilt ridden face and instantly found himself wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "Shh. It's all right, love. I know it wasn't you." He stroked his lover's back, drawing circles in a soothing pattern. He had known what had happened all those months ago was bothering Serge, but he hadn’t known it had hurt him that much.

            "But I almost killed you!" the younger boy protested.

            "You revived me, didn't you?" Serge had to nod at that. "I should have known better. You were hesitating as Kid and I fought against you. It took Kid's murder to make me realize what a terrible mistake we made."

            "Then you... you forgive me?" the black haired boy asked, still uncertain even after the greeting he received.

            "Of course!" I love you, Serge. I'd forgive you for anything!" He kissed him along the neck then placed his lips on his. "I've missed you so much."

            Tears streaming down his cheeks, Serge did what he wanted for the past couple months. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, placing his head on Glenn's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "I've missed you too," he sobbed.

            Glenn continued to hold his lover, letting Serge cry as much as he needed at the moment. “You looked after him last night?” he asked the taller blond who had been standing a respectful distance from the two lovers.

            “I did,” Norris replied coolly, praying that his own wounded heart wasn’t giving him away. “I assure you, there is absolutely nothing…”

            “I know,” Glenn replied, “I thank you, for your kindness and not taking advantage of him.”

            “I would never!” the Porre officer protested.

            Glenn held up a hand. “You’re a good person. Serge wouldn’t have run to you let alone let you travel with him if you weren’t.” Norris couldn’t help but smile at that.

            “Glenn?” Serge sniffled, his sobbing finally under control. “I’m ok now.”

            “You sure?” the knight asked. His black haired lover sniffled a bit, but gave a nod.

            “Then shall we?” Norris asked.

            Serge gave another nod before leaving the inn, his hand firmly clasped with Glenn’s.

 

********************************************************************

 

            "Well this must be the wormhole to the Darkness of Time," Glenn said matter-of-factly.

            "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Norris said. The Porre commander had insisted on joining Serge and Glenn in the final battle. He had given them a reason they easily accepted, but it wasn't really why he wanted to go. He had, in spite of his better judgment, fallen in love with the silent boy. He was a true friend, willing to risk himself for the sake of the others many times. He had wished he could be more like the black haired hero. In fact, he'd follow him to hell and back, which he practically did. Terra Tower was no picnic.

            'Why did I have to fall for you?' he asked silently, sighing softly.

            "Yes. We've got to stop Schala before it gets worse," Serge said, pulling out the Time Egg.

            "Serge, whatever happens, just remember, I love you," Glenn said blushing. He hadn't said it in front of others before, but if he didn't say it now, he knew he'd regret it later.

            "I... I love you too, Glenn," he replied blushing as well. Holding the ancient item above his head, he silently prayed they'd all make it back safe. A sickly purple light surrounded them and the three adventurers slowly faded from the world.

 

********************************************************************

 

            "What happens now?" Norris asked as they watched the Time Devourer fall to pieces.

            "I guess the two worlds will be united," Serge said. "Everything will be back to normal.

            "We won't remember anything will we?" Glenn asked fearfully. "I probably won't even remember I love you when I get back."

            "Glenn, it doesn't matter," the youngest boy said, smiling ruefully.

            "Serge..." the knight began.

            "I'll find you somehow," his lover vowed. "Somewhere, in some time. I'll find you, Glenn."

            "I'm certain we shall meet again," Norris added. He could feel himself being pulled back to the united world. "I don't regret a single moment of our time together. Farewell, Serge. Till we meet again."He embraced the black haired boy before vanishing completely.

            "I shall be waiting for you, love. Don't be late," Glenn said playfully. The two kissed for the briefest of moments then the knight vanished as well, leaving him feel suddenly cold and empty.

            "I will find you! All of you!" Serge shouted to the void, his voice fading along with his body, tears falling from his eyes.

 

*********************************************************************

 

            "C'mon, Serge! I want to get to Lisa's before she closes up," Leena said pulling the boy along past the inn where they made arrangements to spend the night. As tough as she was, there was no way were they going through Fossil Valley during the night.

            "You go ahead Leena. I... um... want to look around a bit," he said not sure why he wanted to, but felt compelled to wander around Termina for some reason.

            The red haired girl looked perplexed for a moment then let go of her boyfriend. "Okay, just don't keep me waiting at the inn," she warned him. He winced, Leena packed one heck of a wallop with those cooking utensils of hers.

            "Go on, silly. Get going!" With that, she pushed him toward the marketplace. "I'll say 'Hi' to Lisa for you."

            Shrugging his shoulders, the black haired boy allowed his feet to pull him along the marketplace street. He would have stopped at the many interesting stands and carts since it was his first time in the fabled Termina marketplace, but he felt he had to go somewhere else.

            He went down the stairs at the end of the street as if in a trance and did not stop until he crossed the bridge at the bottom. He stood silently as he saw a young man kneeling before a sword stuck into the ground. "Must be a grave of some sort," he said quietly, not wishing to disturb the man's prayers.

            Sensing someone was watching him, the blond stood up and saw a gorgeous young boy with black hair standing across from his father's grave. He had large gentle blue eyes that spoke of a kind and loving soul. 'He looks familiar somehow,' the young knight mused.

            "Are you looking for Greco?" he asked the boy, "He's away on business I think."

            Serge stared at the taller boy as he came around to stand next to him. 'Why do I feel like I know him?' he asked himself, feeling the strange emptiness he experienced ever since his collapse at the beach fading. He shook his head. "Um... sorry to disturb you," he shyly apologized. "I, uh, was just taking a walk," he stammered, blushing slightly.

            "Do I know you?" the older boy asked, fighting the sudden urge to weep.

            The black haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned back to him. "I-I'm not sure. Should we know each other?"

            "I don't think so, but I keep feeling we should," the blond laughed shyly. "I'm Glenn," he said holding out a hand.

            "Serge," the shorter boy replied, taking the offered hand warmly.

            "Well Serge," Glenn said leading him away from the shrine area. "Can I interest you in a drink?" He had to know this boy. Ever since his brother left to marry the Lady Riddel, he'd been feeling empty and lonely. This was the first and only person he'd known to ease his pain. 'Just who is he? Why did I feel so strongly for this boy?'

            "Sure why not," he answered following the knight up the stairs and toward the bar. Unknown to the other, Serge was going through the exact same mental questioning. For the first time in weeks, he felt truly happy.

            When the boys faded from view, an old, old man suddenly appeared outside the house by the grave. "Well, well love does go beyond time after all," he said chuckling. "Well done, lad. Well done." Just as silently and quickly, Belthasar the Time Prophet vanished.

 

~Fin~


End file.
